The 1st Hunger Games
by Love4chocolate
Summary: A war has ended. But peace will bring them no good. No forgivness, no mercy, no hope will there be. May the Hunger Games begin!  Rated T to be safe. PLS give it a chance.
1. Submit your tributes

**Hey, everyone! I'm Denny (a.k.a. Love4chocolate). It`s my first story and I`d love to make a SYOT for the very first Hunger Games. I`ve always wondered what they were like and besides I like SYOTs , so yeah I decided to start one. Here`s the form to fill in :**

**Name :**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Reaped or volunteered? If volunteered why? If reaped what was his/her reaction? :**

**Appearance:**

**Charcter:**

**Story and background (what was he like back at home, what is his/her connection with the rebels ) :**

**Romance (if any) :**

**Token:**

**Strategy:**

**Strenghts:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears (could be death, or spiders or whatever):**

**Preferred way of death :**

**Post in reviews/ PM your tributes. If I get more than I need I`ll close the SYOT and pick the most interesting. I hope to start the story in a week and for now I just have the female from 11 (she`s 16). And plz send some younger tributes, too. **

**May the odds be _ever _in your favour!**


	2. Tribute List

**The final tribute list**

**District 12 - Ruby Olson (f, 15 by MiniRoseHathawayXOXO ) and Anthony Sendium (m, 17 by Metal Flowers ) - **

**District 11 – Alexandra Lean (f, 15 by ME) and Eternal Wolfe (m, 14 by Dark Hokage)**

**District 10 – Karin Daile (f, 13 by glimmerish47) and David Kershal (m, 17 by A Friend Of Mine) **

**District 9 – Amber Sienna (f, 12 by TeamRockyGleek ) and Joshua Dydrek (m, 17 by hungergamesfan10)**

**District 8 - Rosalynne Grymne (f, 16 by glimmerish47 ) and Leeroy Vaugh (m, 18 by AnotherFriendOfMIne)**

**District 7 – Twila Cambridge (f, 15 by****AshBuggy****) and Derek Shocker (m, 13 by hungergamesfan10)**

**District 6 – Mariana Ronnelle (f, 13 by AddeGranger)****, Sylas Talon (m, 16 by Rubyqazer)**

**District 5 – Natsu Capulet (f, 15 by Ellsweetella ) and Ethan Trevs (m, 13 by)**

**District 4 – Lin Garnity (f, 13 by Captain Cynthia) and Trevor Beleaf (m, 16 by MetalFlowers) **

**District 3 - Izrin Elkoff (f, 16 by CeliseShipper) and Tanner Clearwater (m, 14 by hey-finn)**

**District 2 – Aurora Nightblaze (f, 15 by ErisDistrict1) and Ross Stone (m, 16 by CrystalClash)**

**District 1 – Velvet Sarella (f, 17 by Tibbi11 ) and Blake Steele (m, 16 by AshBuggy)**

**Now these are the tributes that are to be trown into the arena … May the odds be**_** ever **_**in their favour!**


	3. Sponsoring

**Sponsoring system is here … finally =)****To sponsor a tribute (your own or one you like) you collect points and spend them on whatever you like. Here is what gives your tribute / you points and what can you buy them :**

**Submit a review (well, reviews really help me, so …) – 5 p. OR if it was particularly helpful (advice, criticism, ideas) 10p.**

**Your charcter makes a kill – 2p for bloodbath, 5p. after the bloodbath**

**Alliance/Romance – 5p.**

**Every day your tribute survives you get 1p.**

* * *

><p><strong>And here is what you can buy :<strong>

**Small (330ml) bottle of water (full) – 2p.**

**Small bread – 2p.**

**Big (1500ml) bottle of water (empty) – 5p.**

**Big (1500ml) bottle of water (full) – 7p.**

**Big bread – 7p.**

**1 dish (like Katniss`s lamb stew with dried plumbs or whatever other dish the tribute likes) – 10p.**

**First aid kit – 10p.**

**A box of matches – 10p.**

**Medicine – 15p.**

**A note from home (but it shouldn`t warn the tribute about possible dangers on the arena) – 15p.**

**Knife or any other small weapon – 15p.**

**Axe, bow with 10 arrows, sword or any other big weapon – 20p.**

**A gun with five bullets – 25p. **

**Any futuristic Capitol weapon or thing – 30p.**

* * *

><p><strong>When there are only 10 tributes left prices double.<strong>

**If two are left and they are still not in a fight (one might be hiding or smth) they double again.**

**You can start collecting points now. May the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favour!**


	4. Pretty boy

**Chapters are reorganised now! I go from district 12 to 1. May I present you Anthony Sendium, the hot, 17 year-old tribute from district 12! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty boy<strong>

I watch mom as she slowly fades away, probably to never come back. But even if she does it wouldn`t really matter. She betrayed us, choosing to be a rebel rather than a mother. How can we forgive her?

`Mommy will be back soon, right?` Sean`s blue eyes, a few tones ligter than mine, widen as he sees the tears in mine. He had never seen me crying. Neither have I.

`Maybe. Maybe not.` I sigh and then add giggling `But you know what? This means we can do Whateeever we want.`

A smile shines on my little brother`s face and I just know everything will be fine even without mom. He playfully kicks my leg.

`I can beat you up ... every day`

`You little demon` I shout pretending to be very hurt and run after him `You`ll pay for this.`

* * *

><p>I touch her lips slowly, but passionately and feel her shiver as my hands trail down from her breasts to her belly. But she doesn`t shove me away. It`s probably what she has always dreamt of, so why should she. The sad thing is that I don`t remember her name and I`ll probably never learn it. It doesn`t usually happend, though I don`t really mind. She`s tall and beautiful, gorgeous even. What is more to wish for?<p>

I gently guide her to my bed, removing her top and running my fingers to touch her bare skin. She moans quietly, looking a bit confused, yet she doesn`t dare to stop me.

Just like everyone else.

* * *

><p>`Anthony Sendium `<p>

I slip into my seductive face and smile brightly making my way through the crowd. Suddenly everyone is looking at me with pure curiosity. I can see no empathy, no sadness in their eyes. It`s just the damn curiosity the closest thing to the enthusiasm expected be the Capitol. Any other emotion is dangerous.

`Now` the funnilly dressed women on the stage says `that is a strong young man. Don`t you all think?`

A few nods can be noticed, but clearly no-one wants to express his opinion of me. I suppose I should be glad about this. Because if they showed what they tought it would be a mix of the two things I despise most.

Love and hatered

* * *

><p>Tears escape her eyes slowly burning trough her cheeks. I`ve never seen Persephone uglier, but I suppose I can forgive her that. After all it seems to be my fault.<p>

`Is this what you want?` she wishpers desperately.

`You know it is. I`ve never really loved you. We`ll both be better without each other.`

`So this is what you want` her eyes avoid my gaze as she points the window. `The world out there. The girls there will love you, you know.`

Of course I know, silly. Unlike you I`m glad about it.

The peacekeepers enter to tell us that we have no time left. Persephone doesn`t try to oppose them as they carefully drag her out. But at the very last moment she shouts :

`They`ll love you and then ...` she gasps unable to control herself `then I hope they`ll brutally kill you`


	5. The rebel

**Hey there! This is the story of Ruby Olson, the fifteen year old female from 12. I do realize the name for her brother is kinda weird (Dimitri), but I`m a huge fan of the Vampire academy series and I just realized that the person that submitted the tribute is too. So I didn`t have a heart to change the name (It`s the name of one of VA`s main charcters). I hope it`s not too inadequate. Oh and a sponsorship system is coming these days+ once again a HUGE `Thanks` for all the reviews. You make my day! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>The rebel<strong>

I look at the massive silver ring and instantly get the feeling grandma is here. Not a sweet elderly lady, but the young and keen fighter she was. Long cherry-coloured hair, just like mine, in a beautiful braid, her body all bruised and dirty, a feracious look in her eyes … That`s how I imagine her, but of course I can never be sure. The few people that remember how she looked likeare long since dead. Even my own mother.

At least I have the ring – a crude piece of silver with an engraving that can hardly be seen. I remember the day that I found it, hidden at the double bottom of mother`s old night stand. It was wraped in rags and accompanied by a note that read :

_Be a rebel forever._

_J._

I lied wide-awake the whole night after I found it, trying to figure out what was it. Eventually I decided that it belonged to grandma, the biggest rebel in our family. But one thing I didn`t understand – the signature. Grandmother`s name was Laura. Grandpa was named Martin.

Then who was the note from?

* * *

><p>`Hey sexy!` Lewis shouts behind my back and laughs. `Feeling lonely?`<p>

`No, but your mother will when I deprive her of her beloved son.` I snap without even bothering to turn around. Boys try to impress me all the time, but today they`ve broken the record. I heard at least 20 of them whistling to me and other 10 shouting compliments. I suppose it is because today I`ve actually put effort into looking good.

`Boys bothering you?` Dimitri asks as he joins me. My caring big brother!

`You know how it is… Where`s Marie?`

`She`ll come with her friends. Hope it will help her overcome her nervousness. ` `Yeah, what do we have to offer to her when she has her friends` I know that there`s nothing wrong with her being bubbly and communicative, but still I feel neglected.

Am I really such an aweful person?

* * *

><p>`Ruby Olson` Oh my god. That was me. Suddenly the whole world starts spinning around me and it`s so hard to stand on my legs. Somewhere in the background I hear Dimitri cry out my name, but he seems so far away. I make way to the stage painfully slowly and by the time I get there even the calm-looking Capitol women is stamping her foot impatiently.<p>

`I bet you are very excited, dear.` she smiles brightly to reveal her blue colored teeth. `It`s such a big thing that awaits you.`

* * *

><p>Dimitri rushes into the room, his face in tears.<p>

`My little sister. Please, please try to win this!` His fingers fling open to reveal grandmother`s ring. The ring I found and never told him about. Shame fills my body and I feel how I slowly turn red. The ring is the only secret I kept from Dimitri, yet now he probably thinks I have some more. But when I lift my eyes to meet his gaze there is no disapproval in there. `If not for me or Marie, do it for grandma. `

`How` I utter wishpering `How did you know about this?`

A look of confusion crosses his face. Then he smiles, but this smile is so wrong. It`s a bitter smile of fear and unsecurity. Still he smiles.

`You`re not so good at keeping secrets.` It`s not something unknown that he`s telling me. I`ve never been good at stuff like this – lieing, cheating etc. From him though, it sounds different. As if it`s a quality, not a weakness.

`I guess you wonder what the engraving says` he stops for a moment `It`s `REBEL FOREVER` `

I will try to remember that.


	6. The Murderer

**Second chapter is here , this time for Alexandra Lean, the district 11 female and my charcter. I did it following the first 4 lines of the song Breathe me by Sia. It`s a nice way to write stuff, lol. If you want your charcter`s stories to be connected to a song pls PM me. AND I have 1 slot for the district 12 female and 5 slots for boys form 6, 7, 8 and 9. Wish me luck to get them filled soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>The murderer<strong>

_Help, I have done it, again_

Blood. It`s everywhere now, yet it seems so little. I have always hoped it would cover me. Purify me. It never did though. It`s just sticky and dark and dirty-looking. Still I can`t stop myself from trying again and again. It`s pure craziness.

I stand up, looking around to learn where I am. It always occurs . After the kill I don`t remember anything and usually find myself in an unknown part of the town. Today I`m surprised to be at home, in my own bed. Is it possible? Was it just a bad dream? Have I not hurt anybody?

Unknown warmth fills my body and I wonder weather this is the happiness. But it`s not and I know it as soon as I see the corpse. I knew this was coming and still it`s painfull. Extremely painful.

`Mother.` is all I can bring myself to say, before colapsing on the floor by her. We are so similar right now.

Dead and broken.

_I have been here many times before_

The orchard lays before me - a piece of dark-coloured tapestry I do not recognise. Gone are my happy days of trips to this hill and gone is the hill itself. It`s the firebombing that destroyed it and ironically even the fire itself hadn`t lasted, miserably drowning in the small dam that we once used to water the trees.

I remember almost drowning here when I was 5. I sneaked out of school and secretly followed mom to her workplace. Then I saw the dam and it looked... well, beautiful. Luckily, one of the workers had seen me and got me out of the water just after I had jumped.

Something shines under the film of ash and I kneel to take a closer look. And immediately I recognise it. My long since lost mini mirror.

But who is the girl I see in it?

_Hurt myself again today_

I shiver as the blade cuts through my veins and the blood starts flowing. It hurts, but it`s an enjoyable pain. It feels like rebeling - after all the only thing I can do to escape from the Games is die before they had started. Slight relief fills my troubled mind as I slowly lose consciousness. Hopefully the odds are in my favour right now and I drift off to the peaceful state between life and death.

_And the worst part is that there`s no-one else to blame_

Everything is so white and calm. I must be dead. Then the dark shadow comes and ruins it all. I open my eyes furiously, but I`m not strong enough to do anything else. Two other eyes are fixed at me, scared, but somewhat tough.

`I`ve stopped the bleeding. You`re OK now` says the owner of the eyes and I slowly recognise him to be Eternal. The boy that volunteered for his brother. The boy I paid no attention at all up until now.

`I should have died`

`No. You wouldn`t have died. It just could have been someone else to find you.` Eternal says lovingly. `We`re almost at the Capitol now. The doctirs will help you recover. `

I know he cared. I know he is probably a very kind guy. But still I hate him wholeheartedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? The character, the chapter ... Reviews are HighlY appreciated.<strong>


	7. The Prophet

**Hey everyone! Here is the first chapter - I`m sort of describing one of the tributes (Eternal Wolfe, district 11) trought important moments of his life. I still have some slots, especially for boys, but hope to get them filled soon. Oh and one more thing - a lot of you said that their tributes had volunteered for a sibling/friend and I wonder weather or not to add that for everyone. It`s a bit weird, but idk. What do you think? Anyways, enjoy the chapter, there are more to come =)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Prophet<strong>

The darkness slowly starts devouring me.

`No!` I scream in the blind hope that I`ll flee from the prophecies at least this once. But it`s getting darker and darker and I know there is no escape from it. Images appear, blurry shadows, that go sharper and clearer.

A young girl, 12 or 13 year old, hiding in a tree. An older one shooting an arrow. Kids ferociously killing each other And blood. Blood everywhere.

I instinctively know that there is something wrong with this vision. Something that I fail to see and that explains such cruelty. Why is this happening? But the images start fading and soon I am back in my own world. That is when I hear it, the little girl`s wishper :

`May the odds be _ever_ in your favour`

* * *

><p>`Eternal,` says father `my brave, reckless boy! Dad is so proud of you!`<p>

The tears storm down my eyes as I look at him. He`s wounded, I can say, very badly. The burns cover almost entirely his lean body, still red, still aching. On top of that, his arm is all bloody and dirty, with dozens of minute pieces of glass stuck in it.

`You make sure that I do not die in vane.` I feel the agony in his eyes `Take care of Adrian. Help create a better world for him to live in.`

`I almost forgot.` he takes off his fingerless gloves, smiling to himself. `Take these. To give you courage.`

With that he`s gone. His fire, his pain are gone. No longer can I see hurt in his eyes.

But I can smell the danger in the air and I know it`s time to go.

`Rest in peace, dad!` I utter, running to hide from the enemy, that is getting closer and closer. I wonder weather I should do that. It`s been a while since I learnt that I am surviving the rebellion and that Adrian is too, no matter what we do.

Since I learnt that the fight will be lost.

* * *

><p>I run, the wind in my hair. I run. I run. I am aware of the fact that I will not escape anything by running. Not my destiny at least. But I run, and climb, and jump around the ruins of what was once my home.<p>

Now that the riot is over it is slowly reinstated, it does not feel the same though. The pain, the suffering and the anguish are now a constant inhabitant of the once so peaceful and warm town. The streets still look like war. Kids with missing limbs are no longer an uncommon sight. People are afraid to get out on the streets, except for work. Peacekeepers patrol, fiercely looking for an offender of the newly established laws. A single wrong step and you`re dead.

But I keep running in spite of the dangers. Just as I keep training at home, with daggers, arrows or a sword. I have done it ever since the vision with the children killing each other, just in case it comes in handy.

I have, of course, tried to teach Adrian, too, but he is just not tough enough to handle it. Not physically, but mentally. After the loss of our father everything that involves combat reminds him of his death.

Well, as if to make for him, I train as I hard as I can. I also work and hunt and look after the two of us. But that will soon not be enough. That will be the time when I would need my fighting skills.

And than, I prey, the odds _shall_ be in my favour.

* * *

><p>`Alexandra Lean`<p>

The girl doesn`t even shiver as she gets to the stage. The only real emotion I notice in her is the fugitive shadow of pain. Nothing more. No words, no fears, no nothing. As if she`s made of stone.

Then the Capitol women takes a boy`s name out of the bowl with a weird gesture.

`Adrian Wolfe` she reads, funnily mispronouncing the name. I almost laugh. Then I understand it. My little defenceless brother, thrown in what they describe as `a representation of the horrors of the war`. He`s already making his way trough the crowd when I speak out as calmly as I can :

`I volunteer! `

And when I'm finally on the stage I smile to myself.

Adrian will live long and happily. I do not need to be an oracle to know that.


	8. The Rider

**Hey everyone! This time it`s district 10 female`s turn - her name is Karin Daile and she`s 13_._ I now haveall slots filled, so the next chapter will be about district 12`s female and then I`ll go 10,9, 8 ... Oh and thanks all of you 4 the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>The rider<strong>

The wind in my hair. The golden sunset. The clouds of dust. It`s all I can see now. All I can sense.

`Kari?` Mom`s voice comes to unexpectedly ruin my adventure. I pull the reins and Sunshine neighs sadly. She likes to spend time with me, too. `Kari, get back home. Back home.` I can sense mother`s worry, hidden under her usual half-angry, half-happy voice. What has happened?

I ride to the fence and soon I`m just in front of our house. Mother is waiting for me outside with a look of sadness in her eyes.

`Get inside, clean yourself up and put on your nicest dress.` she commands. `I`ll get Sunshine back to the ranch and find your brother.`

`Just go. I`ll explain later.`

With this she grabs the reins and heads to so I have no other choice, but to do as she says. An hour passes until mom returns, with a scared-looking Saemon hiding behind her back.

`What`s going on mom? ` he asks with his eyes wide-open

`Reapings` she utters desperately. `The rumours turned out to be true. There will be Hunger Games.`

* * *

><p>`Kari? ` She`s close so I catch my breath hoping that she won`t find me. `I know you`re here.` Blaire looks around a bit, but fails to spot me hiding behind a huge oak and turns around. Luckily, the birds are sining loudly and she doesn`t notice me sneaking out and silently creeping to the closest tree. Then tree by tree I get as close to the base as possible. This is my moment<p>

I run to the base, getting there before Blaire realises what`s going on.

`It`s not fair.` she shouts `You always win.`

`True. Now I want my prize. Tell me one of your secrets` Anger flashes in her eyes, but then she starts giggling.

`OK. But not here. Lets climb on our tree and I`ll tell you there.`

We head to the apple-tree by her house, which serves us both as a secret place and a food reserve. I suppose she`s picking a secret to tell me so I don`t break the silence until we are up in the branches.

`So... Tell me a secret`

`Yesterday` Blaire begins in a very low voice `Mom and dad were talking about some games the Capitol might organise if we loose the war. They didn`t see me eavesdropping so I heard all of it.`

I make myself comfortable and prepare to listen to all the details.

`Every year 24 kids from the districts will be picked and trown into a dangerous Arena to survive alone and to fight with each other. At the end only one winner comes out. `

`Wooow!` I ask excited `And when do we get to participate?`

`We`re still too young, but after two or three years, when we are 12 ... I just can`t wait!` Her eyes shine.

`Me too!`

* * *

><p>A whole bunch of kids enters the room and suddenly I`m sorry that I have so many friends. Everyone`s here, sad-faced and silent. For a moment nobody dares to speak, then Blaire wishpers :<p>

`Your locket is beautiful. Is it from your mom?` I nod. `It would make a great token`

`It doesn`t matter. ` I say, broken.

`Don`t get so depressed` she tries hard to sound calm and cheerful. `Remember how excited you were when I first told you about the games?`

`How you wanted us to organise our own Hunger Games?` Hailey adds as she twirls a lock of hair nervously.

`Think ` says Jayse and fakes a smile` of them as an adventure. It`s just like riding. It`s not dangerous if you`re not afraid. `

`And as they say : May the odds be _ever_ in your favour.` Faylin finishes.

Another long moment and ... they`re gone.


	9. The loner

**And here comes another tribute – David Karsal from district 10. Do I have to say thanks for the reviews and explain how much they help me? You are great guys, seriously. One more thing – someone mentioned I had grammar mistakes, well , I bet I do. English (obviously) is not my mother tounge (you have no idea how much I wish it was) so could you point these out if you see them. Thanks in advance! And enjoy the chapter =)**

* * *

><p><strong>The loner<strong>

I look at the women they say is my mother and a shiver goes down my neck. Her body is so bruised and burnt, covered with so many mortificated wounds that it`s impossible to tell what she originally looked like. It`s a corpse rather than a living, breathing human. She is alive though.

`I don`t know her` I wishper and shake my head

`Look` Jamie starts calmly, but I know that on the inside he is just as desperate and broken as I am. `I know this comes at the exact moment when you have accepted her death. It`s been hard for us, too. ` he sighs and rubs his head `But even if you aren`t sure please consider taking care of her. She has been lying alone and wounded on the battle-field for a week. When we found her we had to ampute both her legs. Without an anaestetic. After so much pain she deserves some love, don`t you think?`

Somwhere in the woods I hear the long, sharp whistles of a starling.

`Your mother surely would have wanted you to take care of that women.` he`s desperate to make me take her, yet something stops him from insisting that she really is my mother. Perhaps he knows it, too. She is not.

But then a miracle happends. The women suddenly opens her huge eyes and fixes her gaze at me, a gaze filled with disapproval and sadness. Mom`s gaze.

`Can a doctor come to see her until she recovers?`

`But I tought you …`

`Is it possible?`

`Yes. So she stays?``

`She stays.`

* * *

><p>Empty. Silent, white and empty. That is how the room where I`m supposed to say my goodbies looks when I enter it. I sit and wait for what seems like forever, but no-one enters. The minutes turn into hours. The hours into years. Still no-one enters.<p>

I get up, my entire body feeling numb and itchy, and slowly walk to the huge French window. It gives on to the huge lawn that is supposed to be our square. It doesn`t look like a square, though, more like a huge pasture. And we are the cows.

Random memories rush trought my head like in a snowstorm. Faces of long-since forgotten aquintances appear. Scenes from my early childhood. One thing is missing though. Friends. And just as I think of it a flashback comes to my memory, literally eating me out, being so vivid and real.

_Flashback_

_`Dave!` Mother shouts half-annoyed, half-angry ` I can`t play with you anymore. Mommy has to go to work. Go out with the other kids.`_

_`I don`t like them` I sigh desperately and it makes her laugh__._

_` Just go out and join in their game. You`ll like it.`_

_`But…I can`t do that.`_

_`Why not, sweethearat?`_

_`I don`t know them.` I put a sad face on and it seems to evoke mom`s empathy because she smiles and wishpers:_

_`OK, just one more game. But then you go out and I go to work. Deal?` _

_`You are the best mother ever.` I giggle and hug her tightly `I prefer you to any friend I could have.`_

_Mommy just laughs at me. But I am serious._

_End of Flashback_

Mother`s smiling face stays in my mind and I can`t hold my tears. She doesn`t know I was reaped. She doesn`t know that right now I`m waiting for her, in spite of the fact that I know she will not come. She doesn`t know …

If Jamie was alive he would have ran to our house the moment my name was pulled out of that bowl. I almost see him rushing through the door, scaring mom almost to death. He has never been used a lot of tact. Then he would have hugged her tightly and brought her to me.

But Jamie is dead. No, dead is not enough to explain his current state. Jamie lies 2 meters under the ground in pieces no bigger than a thumb. And these are the pieces they managed to collect after the explosion. Jamie, the stubborn an short-tempered rebel, mom`s best friend, the man that had always been there for us. He`s gone

Just as gone as I will soon be.

* * *

><p>Adalira POV (Dave`s mother)<p>

`David Karshal` the shobby voice says and laughs bitterly `Come on, sweetie, don`t be shy`

My eyes fly open, but I can`t say I`m entirely surprised. I knew it was coming. After all who would be a better choice for a tribute than a pretty shy boy with a disabled ex-rebel mother and an unknown father. It`s the drama they are seeking, that`s what makes a good show. So I can`t tell that I`m shocked.

David, on the other hand, probably is. He has probably experienced all the guilt, sadness, fear and weakness a boy at his age could feel. My sensitive little boy. The thought of leaving me defenseless will surely obsess him. For Dave is no fool. He knows I would die out of starvation without him. But he will feel better if I died peacefully, won`t he?

I drag myself to the cupboard and dig for a while until I find what I need. I have long since told Dave about the pill. The only thing he doesn`t know is that it`s not a medicine to relieve the pain of somebody dieing. It`s to help him die faster.

I allow myself to spend a minute thinking about my son, trying to concentrate on his image only. When I`m unable to see anything, but his face I swallow the tablet. And the world slowly goes black.

Goodbye, my dear boy. Goodbye.


	10. Different

**Another tribute is here! Meet Amber Sienna, a cute 12 year-old, district 9`s female tribute. Atthe end of this chapter there is a slightly disturbing scene, be warned. I was shaking while I wrote it (that particular scene), but still, I hope I got it right. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Different<strong>

Amber. It`s not a name you would give to a short girl with pale skin. It`s not a name you should give to a girl like me. I suppose my parents just had no better ideas. Or, they thought I would look like a girl named Amber. Like they and all my other sisters do. Hopefully I blend in perfectly, in spite of my appearance. But sometimes, just sometimes, I wonder weather they are my parents at all.

When I was younger I used to imagine that I was a princess that somebody stole and sold to my current family, ridiculous as it sounds. I had a proof,though, a really huge proof that I belonged to it. My fun, charming uncle, who looked just like me. Fair complexion, dark brown curls and hazel eyes. Dad often had rows with him for things I didn`t quite understand. What I knew was that he was doing something extremely dangerous, that could get him killed. It wasn`t until the worst happened that I got it. He was a rebel.

Some families would have probably been proud of him. When Jane Lewis`s brother died in the rebellion her parents organized a huge funeral to show that they thought highly of him. Most kids at our neighborhood constantly bragged about family members that were rebels. Some have actually went on a mission with them, though not all of them returned.

My family, however, was different. They didn`t want to bury him, to cry for him, to be in mourning for him. Mom even stopped me from going to the modest funeral the people from his detachment made. He didn`t exist anymore. He had never existed.

* * *

><p>It`s his eyes, decide as I stare at the Capitol man on the stage. It`s his eyes that are so terrifying.<p>

I`ve never seen such a person in my entire life. He is short and quite slim, in a twisted, unnatural way. His clothes are so bright that I can`t bring myself to look away from them. But it`s his eyes that are the worst part. They shine in a brownish shade of red, which I hope is not their natural colour. The result is a grotesque, a creature that hardly looks like a human.

His voice is not humane either, sounding more like the squeaking of a squirrel. I`m so busy listening and looking at his weird self that I don`t hear the words. A mistake, which I regret when I hear my name read out loud. He pulled it out of huge bowl with an even bigger smile. Like a lottery. And I have won!

But why is nobody smiling or cheering?

* * *

><p>`We saved it for your birthday` mother says and gasps silently `But as you won`t be here…`<p>

The necklace is beautiful, really. It`s made out of some soft leather colourful and bright. I can`t imagine how much it costs. Maybe I wasn`t just `one of the girls for them`.

`I always knew you were different` starts dad and I can`t help but smile `You`re just like your uncle. `

And suddenly the smile, the happiness that filled me is gone.

`We miss him every day.` a shadow of pain crosses father`s face `It was for your safety that we pretended we didn`t care.`

`My little girl` mom hugs me tightly and dissolves into cries `Come back! You can make it. I know you can manage.`

`Just like uncle managed?`

* * *

><p>He pushes me against the wall and I no longer have any way to escape. There is more strength in this slim body than I`ve expected.<p>

`You filthy little thing` he wishpers as I try to kick him, or move or anything. `Stand still and it won`t hurt a lot.` a devious smile crosses his face `But it will hurt.`

His small hand rushes down to my pants, pulling them down viciously. I scream in pain as the zipper scratches me and soon my mouth is covered. He looks at me angrily, his red eyes shining.

And then it happends. Someone kicks the door open and drags him aways. There is a small fight, but soon the Capitol man is gone swearing. Once this happends I turn my eyes to my savior, a tall, light-skinned boy I recognize as Joshua, the other tribute. It`s amazing how he looks just like me. But Joshua also looks as if he`s ready to kill someone, preferably from the Capitol. He brings himself, however, to wishper some words of soothe and hug me tightly as I slowly loose consciousness.


	11. The Saviour

**Here comes our heroe =) Meet the amazing Joshua Dydreck, 17 years old from district 9. He`s pretty amazing. Seriosly. And in this chapter you get to know some of the feelings he has for Amber. NJY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The savior<strong>

`You can`t do that` He tries so hardly to look calm, that the pure worry his face radiates is even more visible. ` The rebellion is not over yet and loosing you would mean our chances getting even lower.`

I know that`s not the only reason dad doesn`t want me to volunteer, but I let him speak. Having previously tried to remind him of his fatherly feelings … It`s not worth the scene. He loves me. He doesn`t want to admit it. As simple as that.

`We won`t win.` not that he doesn`t know that already. `If I volunteer I`d save someone`s life.`

`Do not ever say that. The moment you think of giving up , they win.` A shiver goes down my spine as dad adds. `And if they win … All of us will die. Painfully`

It`s what he hopes would dissuade me from doing anything stupid at the Reaping day. And it does.

But volunteering is not stupid.

* * *

><p>Helen must have looked like this, I think as the girl gets to the scene in an airy tread. She is just like the little girl from my dreams – beautiful, but fragile. Besides, she is probably just as old as my unborn sister would have been if she had lived. If mom and her lived. And instantly I get the feeling I have to protect this frail creature, which otherwise would surely follow Helen`s path.<p>

With this, my final decision is confirmed. Relief fills my body, because I know that if I volunteer I would probably save two lifes. Then the disgusting Capitol man reads out loud a name and ruins my plans. It`s my name.

For a second or two I feel insecure, but I do my best to keep a straight face. Maybe this way is even better. I am anything but a traitor in dad`s eyes and maybe, just maybe he would be able to live without me. So when I stand up and make my way to the scene I do it proudly, as if I had already won.

Winning, however, is the last thing I want.

* * *

><p>He wraps his arms around me, just like a real father would.<p>

`It won`t be the same you know` a sigh escapes from his lips `Without all the stuff you did to organize the rebellion`

I let out a small, almost invisible smile as I hear him say that.

`You`ll manage.` I murmur and smile again. Then suddenly my smile drops and a ridiculous idea occurs to me. `Do you love me dad?` I brust out and a light shudder runs trought my body. I`ve never dared to ask him this. Ever.

The room goes so silent that I can hear the sound his nails produce as dad digs them into his palm. I doubt he realizes he`s doing it. I doubt he realizes where he is.

`The tattoo … It says _Fight Back_, right?` He speaks out all of a sudden and doesn`t even wait for me to nod. `I have no token to give you, so let it be your token… Fight back to these bastards, my boy`

I take a deep breath, disappointed and sad. What did I want to hear, anyways?_ I love you wholeheartedly and would happily die if it means saving you?_ My father won`t ever say that.

A gentle knock at the door reminds us that time is over. So he wouldn`t admit it after all. And then slowly, silently, in a small confused voice dad wishpers :

`Yes… Yes I love you.`

* * *

><p>She looks like a porcelain doll as she sleeps. A small, porcelain doll.<p>

I curse under my breath, remembering what happened … and what could have happened just some hours ago. This Capitol pig! It was beyond pervert what he tried to do.

A porcelain doll.

I was like intentionally crashing it to pieces, unable to accept and admire her beauty. Even worse. Because this Amber girl is not a doll, she is far more vulnerable. And even when I had supposedly saved her the cracks will get bigger. For now, though, she`s far away from everything.

I silently slip out of the bed, my limbs feeling numb after laying by her side for all these hours. Hopefully she doesn`t wake up as I get out of the room, feeling slightly guilty for leaving her. If I didn`t however God knows what a disgusting rumor could our escort.

I creep trought the corridors, but fail to find the way to my room. Then I see Him, looking at me viciously. He remains silent, as if he was mute. Then at the last possible moment he wishpers :

`You`ll pay for that. Both of you.`


	12. Love confessions

**Meeet … Rosalynne Grymne, the sweet 16 girl from 9 … Can you guess where her brother name is from? =) Oh, anyways … I`ll change the beggings which tell about the tributes I needed … when I have time. School is killing me right now, so … And Rosalynne brother`s name is from Macbeth. How cute! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Love confessions<strong>

`I`ve never seen eyes that big!` Fleance says, hoping to make me laugh. Me? I just shoot him an angry look, which probably makes me look like a spoiled, yet goodhearted child. Not at all what I`m aiming at.

`Oh, come on! They won`t pick me.`

`What if they do?` I snap and a shadow of fear crosses his face `You just agreed your name to be put in that bowl 50 times. ` My voice has slowly went up so I`m almost shouting now `If they pick you … If you get sent to the Capitol… Well, nobody has returned from there alive.`

It feels as if my worst nightmares have come true. Father is gone. There will be Hunger Games. And my caring brother just increased his chances of participating, just for the sake of some extra food. Well, I suppose they truly have. Not that I remember what I dream of.

`Without the money dad used to send us we were in a horrible situation. ` He takes a deep breath and says it. `Do I have to remind you that we couldn`t even afford a proper buria for himl? A coffin even? ` he almost whispers now, tears in his eyes `Good thing it was that the Capitol was kind enough to send us his remains in one. `

That does it. We are so poor that we have to thank the Capitol, to thank them for sending us our father in a wooden box, after having killed him. I have deserved this reminder, but still I allow myself to hug my knees and dissolve into hysteric cries and giggles. But Fleance`s hands don`t wrap around me. He doesn`t even look at me, trying to tell me to be strong, probably just like father would have.

Hopefully, I have never really known father.

* * *

><p>`Have you ever seen a sky that huge?` I ask Tazman, ignoring the warm, sticky ball of embarrassment she has just given me. The sky is, I have to admit, truly gorgeous, danged in a gold, pink and orange lights. Taz, however, pays no attention to it. `This might be the last time we see the dawn at home. With the Reapings and stuff…`<p>

Anger flashes in her eyes and makes her worried face look rather comic.

`Don`t try to avoid the subject.` she gasps for air and continues `He loves you, Rose. At least try to accept it.`

Taz is right to be mad at me. It`s been weeks since she has been trying to convince me that yes, Dastian has a crush on me. But I simply cannot believe it.

Love is probably the worst way for our friendship to be destroyed. The very, very worst.

* * *

><p>`Rosalynne` The Capitol women announces with as much dramatism as possible `Grymne`<p>

I feel , at the very least, three pounds lighter and very relieved. It`s neither Lanie, nor Tazman or Simone. I let out a loud sigh, closing my eyes tightly. Never have I felt so exhausted and yet so happy. And then the funny Capitol voice comes again.

`Rosalynne Grymne` she shouts in her ridiculous accent `She`s here, isn`t she?`

All of sudden it hits me and my blood goes from hot to cold. Somehow I manage to put on a brave smile for the cameras, but on the inside all I feel is the all-consuming, vicious frost. I want to throw up or cry or anything, but I can`t do that, of course. So, just like any obedient lapdog I walk calmly to the stage and smile so hard that it hurts.

Somewhere in the back I hear mother`s long-protracted painful cries and Lanie, who joins in. Soon it`s all of my friends and siblings to cry for me.

Like a wolf pack that just lost one of his members.

* * *

><p>Dastian steps in, alone. Awkward silence hangs in the air for a while and I begin to notice small details about him, I`ve never seen before. The slight shaking of his thin damp small, almost invisible hole between his two front teeth. The warm shine of his hair.<p>

`Why didn`t you come with the others?` I ask, knowing that our time is almost up.

Dastian doesn`t answer me immediately, but when he does it`s the fear in his voice that makes me frown.

`I wanted to talk to you … personally ` He takes in a deep breath `I … I love you Rose, probably more than I`ve ever loved myself` A smile shines on his face, yet it`s a bitter, ugly one. `Not that it matters anymore.`

`You`ve always been one of my best friends, Dast … ` He doesn`t let me finish.

`You, too. Something more even, I just hope I`ve made you happy. `

Peacekeepers enter, letting out some squeaking laughs, and shove him away, without even letting him finish his sentence. He does anyways, shouting. Then he adds

`Kick their asses, Rose!`

I try to remember only his last words. The words of Dastian, my best friend, who hasn`t ever fancied me. But he`s not that boy anymore. So all that is left in my head is not his cheerful shout, but the anxious look in his eyes.

Should I ever forgive myself for that?


	13. Authors note

**Autor`s note**

This will be a sad note, I almost started crying while writing it. Sorry if I fooled you, it`s not another chapter =(

I`m putting the story on hold and it will be for quite a while. First because finals are coming and I barely ever have time to write. Second because after the end of the school year (that will be at the end of June) I`m going to the countryside and will also do a bit of traveling so I won`t have Internet access until September. That`s a lot of time for you to wait for another chapter so I suggest you send all of your amazing tributes to s.o. else`s SYOT. I`m not even sure I`ll be able to continue mine in September so ... Anyways, it`s your choice. And once again sorry ... It was a pleasure writing this story.

I wish you a great summer and a lot of inspiration.

Denny


	14. I hate you

**OK ... i know I said I`m putting the story on hold, but here is one more chapter. For the good old times LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>I hate you<strong>

It`s been eight days now and most children begin to show clear signs of starvation. Some of the weaker ones hardly stay conscious, let alone play or even talk a lot. Those of us who hadn`t passed to a gloomy state of mind are getting fewer and fewer. One of the little girls is ill and we cannot do anything but watch her slowly die. For there is no escape.

A few fifth graders tried to get out the very first night, frightened and hungry. But that state of theirs didn`t provoke the Peacekeepers mercy. All of them were brutally beaten to death, their cold corpses left at the entrance as a warning to other children. Today I noticed the hungry looks some of the older ones shoot the bodies. Eating the remains of your classmates, apparently, is better than dying.

The Capitol`s ultimatum was pretty clear. Your children stay locked in the school, without food as long as you keep fighting. It is probably the most disgusting thing I`ve ever heard of. Our parents, however, wouldn`t succumb to the temptation of freeing us. In fact, they probably think of us as dead, sacrificed for the greater good. Probably the future generations will call us heroes.

But having seen a 5 year-old girl dying from starvation and her older brothers licking their chops for a corpse, there is exactly one thing I know.

We are no heroes.

* * *

><p>`Johnny …` whispers Cassandra and dissolves in tears `Where are you, my little boy?`<p>

`It`s better this way.` a slight shiver goes down my neck as I hear dad talking like that `One less child to feed`

`How could say that?` Cassandra's voice goes up dramatically. `He was your son, you loved him, I know that.`

Father slightly twists his feet, as if struggling to keep his balance. A tired look crosses his otherwise unreadable face. He looks like a troubled teenager now, rather than a serious old man.

`Just … Let`s try to forget him. We still have Leeroy, we have each other `

`Leeroy didn`t even manage to save my little Johnny ` her lips start trembling `He is not my child, he has never been …` She turns to the bed, where I lay, supposedly asleep `Did you hear that? Did you? You are not my son. You have never been, you never will. And if I am letting you live here it`s only because I love your father.`

Dad is by her side now, holding her so tightly that I`m unable to understand weather he`s trying to protect me or her. His words of soothe and wisdom come out calmly, but I can see the pain in his eyes.

`That`s enough, that`s enough …`

`Did you even try to find food for him when you were in there? Or you just saved yourself. He wasn`t your real brother, so he didn`t deserve help, right?` She`s in hysterics, unable to control herself. Still I cannot forgive her.

`I starved so that he could eat the few biscuits we found. I took care of him while the other children were thinking of eating each other. And I ` I take a deep breath as the memory of Johnny`s death comes to me `I held his hand until he finally died.`

With this I`m gone, rushing out in the rain. It`s pelting down, but I don`t really care. Staying outside is better than hearing Cassandra`s desperate howls and curses. Ever since she married dad she has hated me and I know that perfectly well. But Johnny, he was different. He never seemed to pay any attention to his mother`s hatred towards me. Johnny loved me from the day he was born. His first word wasn`t Mom, but Lee. My name. He was like a real brother to me, though Cassandra never accepted that. And now that he is dead, she blames me.

I don't care. She can hate me if she wants. I don`t care… I`m trying hardly to convince myself. She can blame me …

No, actually she can`t.

* * *

><p>`Leeroy Vaugh` the Capitol women had said it in such a tiny, ridiculous voice that I didn`t got scared. In fact, I almost laughed at her accent and made my way to the stage with a twisted smirk playing on my lips. I knew I was wrong to underestimate the situation, but no worry managed to cross my mind. It was only the funny way my name was pronounced jingling in there.<p>

It`s also all that stays as I shake the girl`s hand, as I enter the room when I`m supposed to say my goodbyes, as the door flies open … And then, all of a sudden, it stops. It is not father or some friend of mine or even Carat (I suppose she really thinks our relationship is over) . It`s Cassandra.

Her unbelievably huge brownish eyes are red, as if she has been crying and that long, curly hair of hers looks incredibly messy. I didn`t expect her to come. And even if I have expected her I would have never imagined her to look that way. She should be happy that I might die, right?

`What do you want?` I say in the harshest tone I can.

`I came to appologise. For last night I mean. I don`t really believe you hadn`t helped him, but without Johnny my world seems to be destroyed and …` a lonely tear rolls down her face ` And I never accepted that he loved you more than me. It was hell, Leeroy, you can`t imagine how it feels to know that your child doesn`t like you. `

`He loved you.` I say, amazed that she dares to share all this with me.

`And I love you. Not like a son, I love you like a man.` she sobs silently `Don`t look at me like that, I`m not so old. I was 16 when I married your father, you know that. My parents made me, because he was a baker and quite well off. Your mother had just died, he fancied me … But then the fire at the bakery and mom`s disease. And then father died and we moved into our house. And then Johnny … ` Her eyes look just as big as her crazy smile `But I`ve loved you since the day that I saw you. I`m twenty-one, Lee, three years older then you. And when I saw you, you looked older. So strong and nice … I thought pretending to hate you would stop my feelingsq but it didn`t.` She stops suddenly and dead silence falls between us.

`Say something, please.` Cassandra begs, but I do not intend to speak `Forgive me then, at least forgive me.` She thinks for a while and adds `Would you kiss me? Would you, just once, let me imagine that you loved me back? I love you. `

Her face slowly comes closer and I see the sadness in her eyes. I almost feel the taste of her lips on mine. But instead I slap her trough the face and shove her away from me.

`I hate you.` I shout and watch her leave, probably to never see her again.


End file.
